


A Witch’s Will

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Lucius Malfoy, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, F/M, IT'S FICTION, M/M, Mental Illness, Mourning, Multi, Not a lesson in what to do for your mental health, PTSD, Potions, Severus lives, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Lucius Malfoy, Touching, Triad - Freeform, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has known Severus Snape since he was a first-year student. Her husband was the one who recruited him to become a death eater. He is the one who she both detests and respects.But when she watches Severus loose himself slowly she wants to do something. It happens on Halloween of all nights, but it's for the best this will help him more than any other night.Sex magic can do it. And her husband who always wanted to add a third agrees, but could they decide they want more than one night?





	A Witch’s Will

Soaked with sweat black hair clings to Severus’s pale face. His hands are handcuffed to the headboard, his pale skin for once seen, his black sharp eyes are glazed over. He should not be losing himself like this so quickly. It felt so good to not be in control once. 

Narcissa touched his thin pale lips with her finger, she whispered:” doesn't this feel good, sweetheart?”

He was too far gone to respond to her besides the whine that tore from his throat. Her husband was fully dressed sitting in a chair in the corner. Her blue eyes looked towards him, she nodded to him. He responded with walking over, and taken Severus’s hardness into his hand. 

It was red and painful with need.

”Look at me”, Lucius hissed at Severus. The man did as he was ordered to. 

*********************

Narcissa sat in her parlor her son, who was at Hogwarts, she and Lucius were having Severus over to talk after about what she had caught him trying to do one night. She was at Hogwarts, attempted to speak to Minerva. That was not worth a damn she asserted that she did not see what Narcissa did, that Severus Snape was close to snapping.

She and her husband were only cleared because of the action, she took in saving Harry Potter’s life. Which was exactly the reason she did it. She had no love for the ”boy who lived”. She was a Black daughter to her very heart. She was also a Slytherin, the necks of herself, her husband and son were far more important to her than some dark lord who lost his mind long before the second wizarding war started. 

Her sister was happy to die for him, but Narcissa was not so absurd to think he was worth dying for. She had lived a year with him taking residence in her home, and knew that she couldn't survive with her sanity in a world he ruled. So, she saved the Potter boy and her family in the same breath with the word ”dead”.

Severus's punishment was far more interesting than that of the elder Malfoys, they were required to not act in politics ever again, while he was required to teach defense of the dark arts for one more year.

Narcissa remembers with a bit of contempt his very words outside of the courtroom to the very boy who defended him, of course, it was the savior of all things wizarding world Potter. He said to the boy ”I would rather go to Azkaban for the rest of my life than teach another student. I would rather be put to death. I would rather do anything else besides see Hogwarts ever again.”

She found Severus sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower. His hair was caught in the wind, clean from the looks of only a slight bit greasy. He muttered to himself “just jump you piece of shit, it’s not like you have anything to live for. It is not like anyone would care. You are the most worthless thing to ever exist in this horrible world.”

Her dress shoes hit the stone floor, clacking loudly. He did not face her, he did not give her any sign that he knew that she was there. He was a spy. He was a spy, a double agent, he knew she was there. Even if he was that far out of it as he seemed to be, he was simply ignoring her. She reached him wrapped her small hand around his forearm and dragged him back, from the edge. 

Merlin, he might not look it, but Snape was a large man and while he was stick figure thin being over six foot still made him rather heavy. He acted like a rag-doll not helping her, but not stopping her either. 

Once Narcissa got Severus back from the edge; he jumped up like a rabid dog ready to lash out. ”Narcissa you have not learned to not involve yourself in things that are not your business. You are not my mother if I want to jump off that stupid tower I have every right to do so.” 

She sighs loudly wanting to desperately roll her eyes, but not doing so. ”Severus I am not a Gryffindor I do not involve myself in things that do not concern me. You are a friend of my husband, you are the person who protected my son. You are someone of value even if you cannot see it, and your life is worth living. I hope that one day you can see that. You will join me at tea next week-with my husband or I will tell Minerva what I heard you saying and doing”. 

He snarled at her with his face pinching in a horrible way ”you wouldn't, she will send me to St Mungo's! They will lock me away!”

She said bluntly ”if you're not willing to take help from me and Lucius then that's where you belong you old fool.”

”What sort of ritual?” he asked hesitantly rather nervous about what her idea to help him was. Severus was not made of stone even if he pretended to be. He was human with fears, worries and emotions. And not very many coping skills. 

Narcissa took his pale long-fingered hand into her own small one, clutching at his fingers. ”Come and we will talk about what can be done, next week.” Then without thought of how he would react or how it would look to others or even him, she hugged him. He was rigid and unyielding in her arms. And then after a second he clung to her like she was a live saver tossed to him from a boat, and cried. 

They would never speak of such things, just as he would never speak of the fact she ran her fingers through his hair as he cried. The Slytherin ice queen did have a heart of ice. Just as the Slytherin man’s heart was not made of stone. They were both human after all, just as human as anyone else. They were just better about keeping their masks on than a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

****************

Narcissa watched as her husband took his seat next to Severus. She was sitting in an old wing-backed that was likely older than she was. The man who was the whole reason why they were sitting here and going to talk was dressed in a frock coat, that did not fit him. It hung off his narrow shoulders, hiding his while not athletic, fit frame.

Severus was never going to be called a thing of beauty, he was never going to be someone who you looked across a room and wanted to be with him simply because of his looks, but Merlin if you heard his voice, knew has his mind worked, heard how he could spin a tale and make you believe just about anything? That was the man you wanted in your bed. 

That was the man you wanted to watch come undone. She knew from all the years she had know Severus that he was bisexual, that he had not been with many people in his lifetime, but they were of both genders. She also knew he was extremely submissive. 

No one who knew him as the nasty professor would believe that. No one who he saw as less than himself would believe that, but at Severus’s very core he was submissive. 

She sat her tea cup on the coffee table, Severus hissed “get on with it, why I am I here?” He looked as if he wanted to bolt, he twitched on the couch.

Lucius sighed loudly. “Stop acting like a child who cannot settle!” Severus stops as if he was frozen solid.

“Your here Severus for an intervention. You are here because you refuse to see a mind healer. You're here because I know of a ritual that will help you, it’s a bond of sorts tying the three people together. For a night, we will help you process through the pain of what happened on Halloween, 17 years ago,” said Narcissa. 

Severus stares at her with his sharp black eyes. “What does it involve?” He seemed tentative, and also rather unemotional about the whole thing. 

The married couple stared at each other, wondering if they should speak what the ritual involved. This either could really well or he could run from their house like a vampire was chasing him. 

Severus asked ”again what is it will be doing?” 

Lucius handed him a written form of what would happen. And the man who always had a snarky, biting comments said nothing beyond ”what do I have to lose?”

. ”So you will do it?” inquired Lucius.

”It could help and it's not as if I am a virgin” hissed Severus as he slammed the letter onto the coffee table. 

”Well...” said Lucius before he was cut off by the man in question.

”Regulus, one of the Lestrange brothers, I was too drunk to remember which, a former Ravenclaw girl in my year, and a few muggles of both genders. I stopped seeking out bed partners when the dark lord returned. I did not have the time, not that I would have wanted to explain my rather odd behavior to even a muggle stranger.” Severus paused for a second and then started again.

”Does that answer your question? I am not a blushing virgin, who does not know what sex pertains to. Beyond that, I also know that it doesn't have to mean anything beyond just sex. ” said Severus his tone leaving no room for questions. 

Lucius was not the type to just have sex, to just have sex. Narcissa knew that quite well, which was a large reason why they had never added a third before. Neither of them wanted to just have sex with someone and that be the end of it.

But, if that's what it took to help Severus Snape they would just have sex, and be done with it. He was consenting to just sex and that was it. Neither of them would push for more, because if they did then they were stomping on the same man they were trying to help consent. She did, however, hope that Severus would come to the realization that they could have much more than just sex with him. 

Lucius was drawn to Severus, and she also was attracted to the fact he was as different than her husband different as night and day, we'll at least in matters of his need to not take charge. Lucius would not allow her to explore the part of herself that enjoyed the idea of having a man bound to a bed and making him come undone. Lucius was not one to give up control. Severus, she had a feeling was quite different in that aspect with women and men.

They would surely find out on Halloween night if that was the case.

*********************** 

They eat dinner, just the three of them, in Severus’s chambers. He seemed quiet and passive in a way he normally wasn't. Beyond that, he wasn't willing to hold eye contact with either of them for more than a second or two. It worried Narcissa if a simple supper was too much for the man how would their ritual affect him?

Lucius was far less worried, as he remembered the other man had sometimes been like this in school. That when a situation was either stressful or emotional Severus did one of two things lash out or withdraw into himself. 

Lashing out would not do, because Severus knew being that he was giving control over to the couple for this ritual, Lucius would simply take him over his knee and spank him like a child. So withdrawal it was.

The ebony-haired man tried to leave the table without finishing his supper. Having eaten barely half of it. Lucius would have none of that. They were not going to start the night off, which the whole point was to help Severus, with self-harming by only enough for a mouse let alone a grown man who was six feet two inches.

”You barely took anything Severus and you did not even finish half of it. Is something wrong?” asked Lucius.

”No Sir,” said Severus timidly as he stared down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting in the room.

”Look at me when I ask you a question and you respond, Severus. Surely your parents taught you such things” Lucius drawled, wanting to push the man to open up about his past trauma which was just under the surface of the man’s life as it had always been.

Severus looked directly into Lucius’s blue eyes as a near challenge, ”sorry Sir, and no my parents did not teach me such things”. The man already slipping into the part of his mind they were going to use the ritual to reach.

The ritual called for sex because for someone without a sexual trauma it left them vulnerable, it left them open, after their sex they would perform aftercare, and during and after that they would enable him to talk about what had bothered him all these years. The best thing for such things was actual therapy, but Severus had long since refused to see a mind healer.

So here they were performing a thing which would only do so much, but it was better than nothing, and it was better than forcing a man to be admitted to a hospital against his will. Both of their hopes were this could be a starting point and then Severus would seek out the help of a mind healer.

Lucius grabbed the potions that were part of the ritual, which Severus had brewed himself. The man was paranoid refusing to take any potion he had no brewed himself. Lucius sat back down at his seat at the small table where his wife still sat. ”Come here,” he told Severus, who was contemplating going to sit in his living room. ”Now,” said Lucius leaving no room for the other man to question. 

Severus did as he was told. He was dressed in only a black button-down pajama shirt, soft black pajama pants and his feet were bare. Narcissa sat in a silk nightgown and robe. Both were navy blue to bring out her eyes and brighten her pale skin. Lucius himself was in a black silk robe, a cotton shirt and pants. They dressed like this because they knew after their dinner their clothes would be coming off rather quickly if things went well that is.

Severus stood in front of Lucius his hands trembling. He was nervous to take the potions. Scared even, he didn't know what he would experience after he took them, he was already starting to slip in his subspace simply because Lucius was caring for him. It had been too long since he had allowed this side of himself out. 

”Sir,” asked Severus, ”would you like me to take those now?” Lucius nodded and handed them to Severus one by one. Narcissa tipped the bottles for him, just as she had once done with her son, making sure he did not spill or miss a single dropped. She rubbed the back of his long pale neck as she did so, he whined at the feeling, but leaned into her touch.

Narcissa’s fingers felt like nothing he had ever felt before, they were cool, but comforting to his heated skin. She then patted his thin narrow back, where his spine could easily be felt, which caused her to mutter ”Severus, you are far too thin, we need to put weight on you”.

He shut his eyes and did not respond to her statement. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean too much to him. Severus rarely ever was hungry. He did not crave food the way most people did. After years of ignoring hunger signals growing up in a home where food was meager, even sometimes inedible, and then the second war? It did not register in his mind to eat like a typical person.

The potions that he agreed to take started to kick in. The feeling of calmness and openness overtook him. He was desperate for them to take care of him. He craved it like the air in his lungs. Lucius saw the change take over his black eyes. He saw the tension disappear from Severus’s body. The man looked handsome now, far more than he had ever, he was opening himself up. 

How could anyone look at Severus, and not see this beautiful submissive creature under all that snark?

Narcissa reached for Severus kissing him on the cheek, and then his nose. She whispered,” let’s get you into a bath before we do anything else, love.”

****************

Narcissa ran the washcloth over Severus’s back, and his long unclean hair was pinned up out of the way, that was what she planned to deal with next. The sleeves of her robe we're rolled up to her elbows. Once his boney back was clean and rinsed off; she told him to lean back. He shut his eyes without being told to, good boy she thought. Severus could be good with the right motivation that is.

She took the cup and poured the water over his black greasy hair. She sighed when she saw his shampoo, it was the cheap stuff, no she thought to herself if this was to continue, she would buy him far nicer things. If he was to be theirs he would be treated like any other Malfoy. And that meant only the best for him. 

After all, he had been through Severus deserved the best. No matter which side of the war you had been on you could see that. The man had been tortured soundlessly by both of his master's, they together had nearly ripped him in two, during their power play. Lucius may not agree with her, but the order of the Phoenix members and Death Eaters alike were just pawns on the two men’s chessboard.

She may not agree with the choices Severus had made, but his goal was to mostly do what he felt was right, keep himself alive to do such things, and he also made it his goal, in the end, to keep both Harry Potter and her son, Draco alive. She could both understand and even support such things. Narcissa knew that Lucius may not agree with her opinion on such topics, but he also set aside his opinion on the war when it came to Severus, the man was behind their son, and herself one of the most important things to him.

She also had a feeling that she would never voice, that Lucius had known Severus was a spy at least before it had come out at the end of the war. After he was locked up, and then released. At least. Maybe before then. Maybe even all the way back before the Halloween that caused Severus so much pain, the night that Lily Potter died.

Or maybe if she was being just reasonable and not romantic, during the wretched year that the dark lord lived in their home. Once Sev’s hair was clean she helped him out of the tube, wrapping him in a large white fluffy towel, and she sat him down on the toilet. She grabbed another to dry his hair.

He muttered something about spells being good enough to dry it.

She took his chin into her hand, and spoke in a matter of fact tone ”Severus, it is at least my job tonight, to take care of you my pet, that means properly and to me, spells are not good enough for drying hair, and that's final. Now settle down, and turn slightly, I need you to be easier to reach.”

Severus did as he was told to do, and leaned into Narcissa’s touch. 

**************

Severus was nervous about what was to come. It had been so long since he simply let himself go in such a way it was nerve-racking. He was naked not having dressed after the bath. He wanted to cover himself, but he had been told by Lucius not to. That he was theirs tonight and Malfoys liked to look over things that were theirs. 

The other man was readying to tie him to a bed; well restrain him was a far better term. It was his own bed; with his sleek black metal headboard. He remembers the day he picked it out. It was bought with his first paycheck, and so was the mattress that had long since been replaced. 

Severus’s childhood bed had been a mattress on the floor, no box spring, no frame, and certainly not a headboard. People like the Snapes could not afford such silly things as headboards. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, by a question, he knew as Lucius asked him what color, which red was his safe word to stop all such elements of what was going to happen. He could say yellow and they would stop the situation and talk about where to go from here, but instead, Severus said clearly and sharply staring into Lucius’s sharp grey eyes ”green”. 

He allowed Narcissa to lead him to the bed, his bed, she massaged his wrists before Lucius placed the cuffs. They were comfortable, loose even. Not enough to get out of them, but it was clear their purpose was not to cause pain. What connected them to the headboard had quite a bit of slack. As to not cause his arms pain. Lucius knew from his own experience with the dark lord, Severus’s body had been put through the wringer.

Narcissa kissed him again this time on the lips. He could taste the coffee she had with supper and something that was simply her. There something dark about her. And he wanted more of if. When she pulled away far too quickly he let out a whine.

She put a finger to his lips, ”none of that now Severus”.

Lucius sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, he leaned back, as if he did not have a care in the world. He watched as Narcissa took an ice cube from their dinner, she ran it down Severus’s pale chest quickly not spending much time on it. Then she reached his stomach, which caused him to hiss. Then to his thin trail of hair, his muscles tightened. He was far more sensitive here it seemed. 

She skipped over his hardness, spreading his cheeks, and slipped it inside of him. He during sex with men he bottomed, so he was not unaccustomed to things inside of him. Nonetheless, it had been years. He was not the type to use muggle toys on himself. He had not thought of sex since Voldemort had risen to power for the second time. He could not bring himself to put another in danger by being with them.

To be with a light wizard or witch was to put them in danger, to be with a dark witch or wizard was to lie to them, and worse to be with a muggle was to both lie and put them in danger. He had been far too stressed, tired or busy to touch himself most nights. Other times when he seemed to have a reprieve from it all he struggled to block out the thoughts of what he was doing, and the fear of being found out. He went limp quickly with such thoughts.

That was far behind him in these moments. That was gone from its very existence in his tangled web of a mind. Severus had solid walls to trap thoughts of the past, present, and future. That is what made him good shielding his mind from others, the ability to detach.

The potion was not allowing him to do such things. Memories came flooding back like a dam had been broken. Feelings he had not felt in years overtaking him. It was both horrible and remarkable at the very same time. 

”Can I take your breath away?” asked Narcissa. ”Can I make your heart pound in your chest more than its already doing? Can I Severus” Narcissa whispered to the man with the raven hair and pitch-black eyes with his pupils blown in lust. 

He nodded, and she whispered into the shell of his ear, “I need a verbal answer love”.

“Yes” he whined.

Her small hand put pressure on his throat, on his windpipe. For have a second he felt like he could not breathe, and then it was gone. He was still hard, while she seemed wild with lust. This man was hers to have and hers to keep if he choose to. If Severus Snape wanted more after tonight, she would spend the rest of her life with him and Lucius. He would be a Malfoy in all, but name. 

Soaked with sweat black hair clings to Severus’s pale face. His pale skin for once seen, his black sharp eyes are glazed over. He should not be losing himself like this so quickly. It felt so good to not be in control once. His very breath taken from his lungs, Severus had no concerns, no worries, no fear, he was in Narcissa’s care. 

She would do what was best for him. She took him to a place he feared nothing, he wanted nothing, but to please her. Both felt the trill of their own experience and that they shared together in their veins. 

Narcissa touched his thin pale lips with her finger, she whispered:” doesn't this feel good, sweetheart?”

He was too far gone to respond to her besides the whine that tore from his throat. Her husband was fully dressed in his pajamas, sitting in a chair in the corner. Her blue eyes looked towards him, she nodded to him. He responded with walking over, and taken Severus’s hardness into his hand. 

It was red and painful with need.

”Look at me”, Lucius hissed at Severus. The man did as he was ordered to. These two people would only do what was best for him. So, when Lucius told him to get onto all fours after removing the cuffs, he did just that. He did not watch as he was stretched, and he tried his damnedest not his.

He failed at such task. He whined at them, “I am sorry I did not prepare myself for you”.

Lucius said abruptly “Severus I will not be having actual intercourse with you tonight. I would love to in the future, but it is of my opinion you are not in a state for such things, tonight at least.”

“Lucius stop” he whimpers deep in his throat “I know I am rather horrible looking you don’t have to make excuses for not wanting me.”

Lucius smacks his pale butt once, and then twice “you will not speak of yourself so horribly, Severus. Understand?” Lucius loves how the skin turns pink so easily. As if this part of him was blushing, but instead of in shame, it is from his hand.

“Sorry, master” Severus pleads. “But what else am I to believe everyone says it.” He is still on all fours face down.

Narcissa speaks up “does your master or mistress say such things Severus, do we? I have always said you were striking looking, and handsome. Your spark in your eyes, your mind as you work, the way you love those close to you. Beauty Severus Snape is in the eye of the beholder. And to me you are beautiful.”

“Now” says Lucius, ”if you have stopped Severus with this self-hatred, I have a gift for you, so if you choose to continue this with us, you will be prepared to take me, without pain. Do not start Severus, sex the penetration itself is not supposed to be painful, no matter your past lovers had told you.”

Lucius oiled his fingers, placing them inside of the younger man, one by one. Stopping when Severus hissed. ”See my love, you are not ready to take me, I have only three fingers inside of you. Breathe, and bear down it will help.”

Severus did as he was told. He wanted this to last after this night, he would tell them once he could find the words to speak that. Maybe when his mind felt like his own again.

Lucius waited and moved his fingers again. Once Severus was comfortable with that, he said “I am going to place a plug inside of you. I want you to wear it for the night it will mean that penetration will be easier in the future for you. It should also comfort you wandering thoughts about not being good of enough for me to take you. I am preparing for you to take me Severus, it is your choice if we follow through with that.”

It was oiled and then pressed inside of him. Severus breath came out heavy, he chewed on his lip, trying desperately not to let out a whine of pleasure.

Lucius patted his side like he was calming a jumpy animal, and said:” just let go, Severus, I need to hear what your feeling.”

Sever shut his black eyes and started to cry out. 

************

Narcissa watched from her seat on the bed, as Severus sucked her husband off. His large pale hands tangled in recently washed black hair. Lucius was seeming to try to keep his emotions in check. He was failing. She said to him just as he had said to Severus ”let go, Lucius” she stood up and went behind him. Getting on her toes she kissed his neck, she whispered into his ear ”you don't know how beautiful you two are like this, how much I want both of you. Just imagine it. All the possibilities, my love.”

With that Lucius came with no warning. Severus’s black eyes watching the two of them, and wondering how he could not have wanted to have this be just one night. He licked Lucius clean.

Reaching down to touch himself.

Narcissa hissed “pet are you allowed to touch yourself?”

His hand stops, removing it like it had been burned. His face red with shame. 

She says sharply “lay on the bed, and let your mistress take care of you”.

And that is exactly what she did. Taking him into her mouth, he was so close from his own touching, he flooded her mouth within minutes. Like a schoolboy getting his first blowjob. This made him feel as if he had never done any of this before, as if it was all new. Maybe it had simply been too long.

***************

They were laying in bed, naked, Severus was curled up on Lucius’s chest, the man kissed his hair. The plug was still inside Severus, and it felt right for it to be. Surely magic has a way he speculated that he could have something inside of him regularly with ill effects, of it.

Narcissa was on his other side, her hair wild she was no then prim and proper ice queen at this moment. Her thin arm wrapped around both men. 

And for once on Halloween, in of all places Hogwarts, Severus Tobias Snape felt loved. By of all people Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. This was not a cure for him, but they gave him a reason to get help. They gave him a reason to fight to get his life and mind together. And that was far more powerful than a cure. 

Tomorrow they would talk about what this means. And where it would go from here. 

****************

A few years down the road,

The Malfoys were at a party of all people throwing it was Harry Potter. Maybe what had to do with the fact they were even invited was that Draco was seeing Harry.

Lucius was dressed in a deep navy blue nearly black robe. It was made of crushed velvet, it looked like Lucius was back to the proud wizard he once was. He did not look so worn down as he had when Voldemort was in power. He would always be proud of being a pureblood nothing would change that, but he with time had seen the errors of his ways. 

He accepted his son would likely marry one Harry Potter, and his grandchildren would he half-blood, but that was okay.

Then there was Narcissa, her face powdered to hide her age, lips the color of red roses, gown a deep Burgundy color it shined in the light of the chandelier, the sparkles that we're woven into the fabric. She too had softened to the boy who lived with age, of all people, Severus helping which it.

Severus Snape looked nothing like the angry potion’s professor, who was rumored to turn into a bat. His hair was longer, far past his collar bones. It was sleek, clean, and shined blue-black. His skin would always be as pale as the moon, nothing would change that. But, it now did not look so sickly. 

He would always be thin, but he looked less like a walking skeleton. He was forever dressed in black, or so people thought. His robes were the deepest of forest green, you just barely could catch it in the right light, just as you could barely catch unless you knew what to look for that the Malfoy couple was actually a trio.

That would change tonight on Halloween in the great hall of Hogwarts. Narcissa grabbed Severus’s hand and said ”you are going to dance with me, pet” into his ear. He nodded and led the woman he loved dearly on the dance floor. 

Surely people thought if Snape could find happiness maybe there was nothing wrong Harry and Draco together, right? Love could conquer all? If it was the starting point for something more. 

”Live in the moment” Lucius said to Harry. ”Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate your mind on this very moment, and the life you will have with my son.”

Harry nodded, and smiled he would have to ask Draco what was up with his parents and Snape not that he cared, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus seemed happier than he had ever seen them.


End file.
